


Ereri/Riren One Shots - Book #2

by PinkAngel_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Ereri Week, Fanfiction, Feelings, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, Original Fiction, Riren Week, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkAngel_101/pseuds/PinkAngel_101
Summary: A new collection book of one shots dedicated to my OTP.Eren Jaeger & Levi Ackerman---------------------These can all be found on my Wattpad account. As well as all my other stories.Wattpad account:  pinkangel_101---------------------Please do not translate or repost my books anywhere else.Characters do not belong to me.Story plots fully belong to me.----------------------
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	1. Toxic

It was the year 2020.

The world, now on the brink of destruction.

What caused this?

To be honest no one knows.

Before the New Year happened, back in 2019 the world was thriving. There was luscious green grass, trees and flowers filled the world, both in colour and beauty. Humanity went on living their daily lives, in peace and happiness. No one would have guessed such a change would take effect.

The celebration into the new year started like every year. On December 31st, the world celebrated as they stayed up until midnight. There was not a care in the world. When January 1st came alone, all was fine.

But in the end, all was not fine.

Something changed, something happened.

Suddenly half of the human population got sick. It at first started in one city, and was a small number of individuals. But before anyone knew they were infected, or what it even was. It somehow spread across the globe.

Many humans sadly died from this sudden new disease. The world population took a dramatic plunge.

Was it the water?

Was the air polluted?

Did the food get poisoned?

It was a mystery to all of humankind. Scientists tried to find the answer, to find a vaccine to cure the world. But it was to no avail. They still had no idea what caused this sudden outburst. And already too many humans have died, or were carriers of this new unheard illness.

No one was safe.

Humanity was on the verge of destruction.

As January and February passed by. There were isolation clinics set up around the world, for any who were infected. They were forced to remain there, until they were deemed 'clear' of infection. Not a single human who has been isolated, has yet to be released.

Those tested and sent to isolation clinics only grew in numbers. By the time March of the year 2020 came, over eighty percent of humanity were infected, and locked into isolation.

To think that in only a short amount of months, the world went from thriving to basically dying, in what felt now like overnight.

Twenty percent of humankind, were what they called survivors of this pandemic. Then a tiny portion of that twenty percent, were soon named Freedom fighters.

Scientist and doctors, still unaware of how this began or how to treat it. Soon named this illness 'TITAN19'. They believed it first appeared in December of 2019, just no one showed any signs of it back then.

The twenty percent of the survivor's lives changed drastically. There was now at least a way to check if you were carrying TITAN19. All it took was a retinal scan of your eye on a handheld device created, to confirm if you were affected or cleared. Some of those cleared, kept to themselves and locked themselves away in their homes that they barricaded up.

Those who didn't want to hide away alone, created what they called Survivor camps. And merged together, in an attempt of survival. This meant any and all food and fresh water found, was equally split up, and shared among those staying together.

Now there were few in each of these survival camps, that dared to venture outside of their protected areas. They knew everyone staying there was clear of infection. But to venture outside these safe zones, meant a chance to risk becoming infected. These were the ones known as Freedom Fighters. Each time they returned to their camps. They wouldn't be allowed entrance inside, unless the retinal scans deemed them 'clear' of infection.

Freedom Fighters risked their own health and safety, to venture out into the world. Their job was to hunt for supplies, for not only themselves but their camps as well to remain operational. This included such things as food, fresh water, even medicine and other medical aid.

Now back in 2019 and any other year, this was a simple task. All one would have to do, was go to your local shopping stores. Grab what you need, pay and leave.

Sadly that isn't how things are done anymore.

Within the first announcements of this new disease outbreak. All the stores and shops were wiped clean. In the pandemic, all the food, not to mention essential living essentials like soap and even toilet paper were completely out of stock. Soon everything in the stores were wiped clean, and the shelves soon held nothing. Nothing except for dust.

Some hoarded all of this stuff to survive on their own, while others split it up among their camps for survival.

However this meant it was a tough job being a 'Freedom Fighter'.

If you were lucky enough you might find wildlife to hunt for meat. But even that was tough. The once lush green growing world, now was dead. Grass was dead and shriveled, now leaving behind just dried dirt and gravel in its place. Trees were also dying down, the only ones that remained were of no use for survival, besides from making the little fresh oxygen that they could. Streams and even lakes were dried up, making it impossible to even fish for food. There was no longer anything green, or beautiful.

The world was dying.

Freedom Fighters not only searched for food, and aid. But they searched for anything that would show the world was healing. Sadly nothing of the sort has been found yet. No sign of healing or growth has yet to be found.

But does this stop those willing to find it? No. Freedom Fighters never stop or give up. It is their drive and desperate hope to show others that the world is mending itself.

Thankfully they learned the illness is not airborne. Otherwise there would be no survivors, nor is it passed through things like fresh water. It is human contact itself that spreads this illness. Coughing on another for example, is one of the worst ways to spread it.

Which means, before any Freedom Fighter may leave the safety of their camp. They are dressed in not only gloves, but ventilation masks that cover their nose and mouths, only allowing in fresh clean air.

As long as their masks remained firmly on their faces, no infection should befall them. But needless to say, they are scanned and tested no matter what, before re-entering their camps.

With still no word of vaccine in April 2020, those survivors cleared of TITAN19, learned desperately how to keep on living.

In a small town of Shiganshina, there was a Survivors Camp. This camp was large in numbers, meaning there were plenty of mouths to feed. Thankfully the Freedom Fighters of Shiganshina were somewhat large in numbers.

With gloves and their ventilation masks upon their faces. They left the camp early in the morning. The sun has yet to even rise, as they hoped desperately to beat any other camps to the hunting.

There was one male in particular, who felt as if this pandemic rested on his shoulders alone to cure. He rushed along the trees of the forest, this keeping him hopefully seen from other Freedom Fighters out there. He learned how to run, keeping his feet from stomping loudly. His body suddenly pressed up against a tree as he looked behind him.

"Psst, Armin." He glanced before him around the tree, his hair was brown and shaggy. His eyes a bright turquoise as he eyed the forest. "It's clear, come one!"

He called out to his best friend, as the blonde suddenly exited the bushes he hid in, and rushed after the taller brunette. The smaller blonde pushed his back against a tree trunk next to the brunettes, and nodded at him.

They each held onto a gun in their hands, meant for one of two reasons. Hunting was the main goal with them. However self protection was high at large doing this Freedom Fighting. Others from rival camps, would kill you in an instant and take what you had, in order for them to live another day.

The blonde got a good position behind his tree. He glanced around it, and held the gun up. "Go on Eren, I got your back."

The brunette nodded as he looked ahead once more, before running from the tree he hid behind. His mind fully focused, as his eyes darted around him. With his back once more behind a tree, he called for his friend once he saw it clear.

This is how the two worked together, they had signs and special calls only the two knew. There were bird calls for danger, or ones for wild life. They each took this seriously, knowing their lives and others depended on them.

There was another town not far from where they stood in the trees. Though they knew it would be pointless in venturing there. All the shops and buildings would be boarded up, and shelves already emptied. It was a rookie move to walk freely in the open of a town. It just left you open to attack from others.

The blonde quickly rushed forward and hid behind a tree. He was about to signal his friend to continue when he tensed hearing a sound in the distance.

"Eren! Did you hear that?" He whispered in a hushed quiet tone, as the brunette nodded.

"Yah, lets go. But keep quiet. It could be a deer, or another Freedom Fighter."

They each shared a look, before nodding in agreement as they made their way along the trees and bushes.

The brunette was named Eren Jaeger, and he felt this weight was his burden alone. His father Grisha was a well known doctor, before he disappeared. He told Eren he was near a cure, but he vanished the next day, not hearing from him since. He didn't know what happened to his father. So in a way he felt it was his duty to find a cure. To prove the world was healing and mending itself.

As the two friends hurried along the forest, the sound was heard yet again. Eren's heart was pounding, it indeed sounded like a deer. He glanced at his friend, and even he knew Armin thought the same.

"We got this." He whispered to the blonde as they snuck forward.

A tiny clearing was up ahead. And they each saw the deer's figure, striding through the trees in it's own search for food and survival.

The two locked eyes. Armin held his gun up and got into position to protect his friend.

While Eren took a deep breath. He exhaled deeply before he moved himself around the tree to aim at the creature only to not see it anymore.

"Eren be careful!" Armin whispered out in a worried tone.

"I will." Eren spoke out as he slowly stepped out from behind the safety of the trees and entered the clearing slowly.

He knew this was risky, but he needed to see where the deer was, and he couldn't from behind the tree's safety.

Walking quietly into the clearing, he breathed the air filtered through his mask. Before he heard a sound behind him. It was a twig snapping.

Turning around in a mere millisecond, his gun was raised up as his turquoise eyes stared into the steel silver eyes of another male. Eren's heart pounded, knowing he was another freedom fighter. He knew if he flinched for a mere second, the other would kill him in his spot. So he stood his ground, and glared at the other male. While they both held their guns raised, and aimed at one another ready to kill.

To Be Continued...

...

_Author note:_   
_This one shot I created into a mini story. It can be found on my wattpad account (found in description)_


	2. Comatose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not take any credit for the song used.  
> Comatose - Skillet  
> \-----------------

It was a chilly winter morning. Any day now, the first snow would fall from the sky. Sitting in his warm apartment, was a college student. He was very popular for his handsome looks, both with the ladies and gentlemen.

Sun-kissed tanned caramel like skin, messy shaggy brown hair that fell around his face to his chin. Bright sparkling turquoise eyes.

He was reading one of his study books, when he heard his phone start to play a song.

_'Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_  
_I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_  
_I don't wanna sleep'_

  
The brunette didn't even have to look at the name on the screen. Only one person in his phone book was assigned that song as their ringtone.

"Hey Levi, what's up?" He held the phone against his ear, as his eyes kept skimming the text book before him.

 _"Are you busy Eren?"_ His voice asked through the cell he held.

"Never too busy for you." He playfully teased. "Want to meet up?"

 _"Y-yah, I d-don't want to be alone..."_ Eren heard the shaking in his voice.

"Did it happen again?" That was all he needed to ask. He knew Levi would understand what he was asking. When only silence met his ear, he assumed Levi was nodding his head. "Come over, we can make a night of it then. Watch movies, order pizza, drink beer. You know, chill and relax, help get your mind off it. How does that sound?"

_"On my way..."_

He hung up his cell as he sighed. Levi lately was going through some shit, and Eren was happy to be there for him. They were basically best friends.

Though they were an odd pair.

Eren is a twenty one year old college student.

Levi on the other hand, is a thirty one year old man, who works in an office building.

Ten years split them from one another. So how did these two even meet, with such a drastic difference in both age and life styles?

That is simple.

They are both a fan of the band 'Skillet'. They went to a concert in the city. They literally bumped into one another as the song 'Comatose' played. Levi being way smaller in size compared to Eren, fell to the ground at the time. As the song played they locked eyes. Eren smiled and helped the smiling Levi to stand back up.

Since then, they have become best friends. It is why Eren has the song 'Comatose' as his ringtone for Levi. It was how they first met.

"Guess I will study later." He mumbled as he closed the textbook shut. He stood up and stretched his arms up.

Glancing around his apartment he saw clothes laying in places. Knowing how much of a clean-freak Levi is, Eren hurried to tidy up his place.

"Wait, do I even have beer?"

Groaning he walked to his fridge and opened it up. It was basically empty. He was after all living off the tiniest paycheck from his part time job.

"Great, no beer. And I offered him some. Maybe I have time to run to the liquor store..." Grabbing his wallet he opened it up only to sigh. "Great, no money..."

At that moment a knock sounded on his door. He glanced at it, walking over to the door he opened it up. There stood Levi, pale faced and holding a case of beer.

"You got here fast, were you already walking over when you called?"

"Yes, and I figured we drank all your beer already, so I got this for us." Levi knew Eren struggled with money. He knew the younger college student struggled to even eat some days. So he helps his friend out when he can with food.

"Thanks." Eren took the beer and walked to the fridge and placed it all onto the shelves. He pulled out two bottles and put them in the freezer to chill faster for the two. "So, what did the fucking psycho do this time?"

Levi pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. He held it to the younger male, Eren noticed how much his hand was shaking.

"H-he took these..."

Eyeing his friend, he snatched the envelope and opened it up. He pulled out photos. Photos of the older male. His turquoise eyes scanned them. They were all of Levi sleeping in his bed.

"Eren, these weren't taken from outside a window. H-he came into my room while I was sleeping."

Eren's eyes snapped up to his friend. "How the fuck did he get into your place? Was the door unlocked?"

Levi shook his head. "No, and the safety chain was used. I did sleep with the window open..."

"But you live one the seventh floor of your building!" Eren gasped out. "Wait, you mean he climbed the fire escape up there. Climbed through your bedroom window and watched you sleep?" He watched Levi's face turn even more pale, even the thought made Eren feel sick to his stomach.

"Ok, so you need to start locking the window too. This is getting a bit out of hand Levi." He pushed his shaggy hair back from his face. "Seriously, we should take this to the police! This bastard needs to get caught!"

"We tried that remember? They didn't believe us. Thought it was some prank. I mean why would a guy stalk another guy?"

"I'm glad you came here, there is no way he will find you here. And even if he did come, I would beat the living shit out of him.

"Thanks Eren, I feel the safest when I am with you."

Eren smiled softly and hugged his friend. "No worries, I will keep you safe. I promise."

...

"I don't get it, he leaves me notes. Says he loves me. Why the hell does he love me? What did I do to ever win his affection? No one has ever come up to me expressing their love before. So it isn't like I turned him down. So why is he stalking me now..."

By now it was late in the night. A half eaten pizza lay on the coffee table of Eren's apartment. While both himself and Levi sat on the carpeted floor drinking the beers. Levi was drunk by now, and ranting. This is what he was like. While Eren sat there and listened to it all.

"No clue. Maybe you smiled at him?"

"Wait, smiled?"

Eren shrugged. "Yah, maybe you smiled and he was like DAMN!" He drank the last of his beer. Standing up, he walked to the fridge only to grab another two bottles. Opening them both up, he drank one as he handed the other to his friend as he sat down next to him.

"So my smile won him over?" Levi took the beer and stared at his friend. He stared long and hard at Eren, before he burst out laughing. "That is retarded!" He laughed harder as he pushed back his own black hair.

Hearing the laughter, Eren watched his friend. He drank his beer, he always found Levi's laugh calming to him. "You aren't a psycho stalker, you don't know his reasoning." He mumbled as he reached for his cell on the coffee table just to see the time. He wasn't tired yet, and wanted to stay up longer with Levi still. Placing it back on the table he stood. "Be back, need to take a piss." He spoke as he walked to his small bathroom.

"Blunt as ever." Levi chuckled more as he drank his beer, before picking up another slice of pizza.

Eating his pizza he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Pulling it out he stared at the blocked number, before reading the text message.

\-- _I wanted to come watch you sleep again, where are you baby?--_

Dropping his phone, Levi kicked it away from himself. "EREN!" He screamed out in panic.

A moment later Eren rushed from the bathroom. "What?" He stared at Levi then to the cell that Levi was staring at in pure terror.

"He t-texted me!"

That was all Eren needed to hear, as he rushed to the phone and picked it up. He stared at the blocked number and read the message. "Damn it, how the hell did he get your number now?" Eren sighed. "And he used a block number, there is no way to trace it. Why must your stalker be so damn smart, and thinking things through."

"He went to my place again tonight Eren. Oh god, what if he went through all my belongings?"

"Now I'm really glad you came here tonight. I just hope he doesn't take his stalking to the next level..."

"W-what next level!" Levi squeaked out. Truly for a male ten years older than the college student. He barely looked like the older one. Levi had one of those ageless faces, he was shorter than most men too, especially for his age. His body was slimmer, and he wasn't the best at fighting either.

"I hope he doesn't start to try and be physical with you." He saw the fear on his friends face. "How about you stay with me for a couple of nights huh? Or I can come stay at your place with you."

"Thanks Eren, but even you can't be beside me 24/7. You have your studies, not to mention your part time job. Let's just hope he will grow bored of me, and move on from stalking me."

"Let's hope."

...

Two weeks went by, and the notes and texting seemed to stop. Levi was feeling more at ease, as he walked his own apartment alone. He did still make sure the door and windows were all locked tight. But he hasn't heard from the stalker in two weeks now. In the bathroom he undressed from his clothes as he got into his shower. He scrubbed soap onto his body with his own hands as he let his head fall back into the falling water.

"Damn it, you are so fucking sexy. I love watching you everyday." A deep voice whispered, as fingers traced the screen of his tablet. On the screen was Levi in the shower. He had hidden cameras set up in every room of his prey's apartment. And multiple angles, there wasn't a safe place to stand without being seen.

Naturally his favourites to watch were like he was now, showering. Or even just sleeping. He did love when Levi would lay naked on his own bed and get himself off. It was the hottest thing to watch.

"Not sure how much longer I can hold myself back baby. I love you unconditionally."

...

"Ready for your big exam?" Levi smiled at Eren, already knowing his answer.

"When the fuck am I ever ready for an exam!" He groaned as he lay his head on the table at the cafe they sat in.

"Well that is what you get, for gaming late last night! You should have been studying."

Eren waved off his words with his hand. "Whatever..." He mumbled as he stared at the coffee on the table before him. "I was at a really good part of the game, couldn't stop." He flickered his turquoise gaze to the older male. "After my exam, want to hang?"

Levi chuckled. "Only if you pass it. If you fail then no. Because you will be too busy studying for the retake exam."

"You are so cruel to me." Eren chuckled. "You don't even think I will pass it do you?"

Levi shrugged his shoulders. "I would more, if you studied as much as you played video games all night. What game were you playing anyways?"

Eren looked at his coffee and grinned. "Found this interesting game to play lately on my tablet. It's so much fun to lay in bed and play with it."

"What game?" He asked curiously. "Now I'm interested."

Eren smirked as he eyed Levi. "It's a total stealth ops type of game. Need to do these challenges without others seeing you and stuff."

"Show me one day ok? Sounds fun."

"Trust me, it is fun." Eren smirked more. "It's one of those games that you can't stop once you start."

"Well, no playing it tonight. Your exam is in a week. You need to study Eren."

"Fine, but only if you come over and make me dinner. I will study as you cook for me. I have no food at home, and how can one study on an empty stomach?"

"Wha...uhh fine Eren." Levi chuckled. "I give into your requests way too much."

...

Later that same day. Eren was laying upon his stomach on the couch, a textbook opened before him, as he skimmed the pages. Levi was currently in his kitchen making him dinner, as promised. As he kept skimming his book he looked up only when Levi spoke.

"Hey, since when does your tablet have a pass-code on it?"

"Huh?" He lifted his gaze from the book, to see Levi holding his tablet. He blinked his eyes and stared at Levi. "Why do you have that?"

"Dinner has to simmer for a bit, thought I would check out that game you mentioned."

Eren blinked his eyes. "What game?"

"Don't be stupid Eren, the one you play every night. The stealth ops one. Come on, what is your pass-code? Is it something stupid like your birthday?"

"I'm not that stupid..."

"Fine, maybe it's my birthday?"

"Nope." Eren smirked.

"Just unlock it for me! I want to see the game!"

Eren's eyes flickered down to his book. "Shouldn't you be worrying about dinner? Smells like it is burning."

He heard Levi gasp suddenly, as he dropped the tablet onto the coffee table, and rushed into the kitchen.

Eren stared at the tablet, before he grabbed it and placed it underneath his text book.

"Hey Levi, so things have been still good? No sign of him around?"

"No, thank god! Guess he got bored watching me huh?"

Eren nodded as he kept his eyes on his book, as Levi glanced at him. "Yah, good thing. That was getting majorly creepy."

Levi stirred the food and was silent for a while. Eren was back to focusing on his book when his body jumped hearing the ringtone play.

_'Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_  
_I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I don't wanna dream'_

  
Eren stared at his phone then glanced at Levi who was laughing. "Damn Eren, you still have that as my ringtone?"

Eren quickly hung up the call as he stared at Levi. "What the fuck was that about?"

"Just wanted to see if that song was still your ringtone for me." He chuckled. "I bet whenever anyone hears it, they think it is your crush calling you."

Eren looked back to his book. "Shut up."

"I'm only teasing Eren, you know that right?" Levi walked over and playfully ruffled his shaggy brown hair. "That song is dear to me too. It was the first moment we met. HEY! Is that your pass-code! The day we met?"

Eren remained silent, as Levi looked around.

"IT SO IS! Wait, didn't I place the tablet on the coffee table?"

"No, didn't see you put it there." Eren spoke as he glanced around.

"Who knows where you placed it, in your rush to not burn dinner." He eyed his older friend, as his hands made sure to keep the textbook in its place before him. "Is dinner ready? I'm starving."

"Uh yah, let me plate it up."

"Ok, I will just put away my book." Standing up Eren picked up his text book, and held it to his body, before going to his room. He dropped the book on his small table there, then went to his closet. Opening it up, he shoved the tablet under a stack of clothes on a shelf, before shutting the door.

Walking out to the kitchen he smiled seeing his small dining table filled with food. "Lets eat Eren!"

...

After eating dinner, Eren stared at Levi as he drank a beer. They were chilling in the living room on his couch.

"Why are you staring?" Levi chuckled at the younger male.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I just noticed you had some sauce from dinner on the corner of your lips." He mumbled drinking his own beer.

"What! Where! Did I get it?" Levi frantically rubbed at his already cleaned face.

"No, here let me help." Leaning in to the smaller male, Eren took his thumb and wiped part of Levi's lower lip to the corner of his mouth. He watched his older friend heat up in the face, as he blinked his silver eyes.

"D-did you get it?"

"Yah..." Eren whispered before moving back to his spot. "Can I ask something crazy?"

"Even if I say no, that wouldn't stop you." Levi chuckled as he cleared his throat and drank his beer.

"Ever thought about how it would be like to be with another man?" He glanced at his friend only to see his pale face red once more.

"W-what?! Where did that come from."

"Just curious. I passed this couple on the way to school the other day. Holding hands, they kissed. They were both men, yet they looked so happy."

"Eren you are being weird. Let's talk about something else."

"Fine." He spoke as he finished his beer. "I'm getting another, want one?"

"Sure." Levi made quick work of downing the rest of his, as he handed the empty bottle to his best friend.

Opening the fridge Eren stood there a moment, before grabbing the two drinks and shut the door. As he walked back to the couch, Eren watched Levi pull his phone from his pocket. "Oh god..." He whispered quietly, as he held the phone up for Eren to see.

_\--Did you miss me baby? I haven't stopped watching you. God I want to hold you, kiss you--_

"I thought he was gone!" Levi whispered weakly. "But this whole time, he has been watching me!"

Eren took the phone and tried to send a message to the blocked number, however it wouldn't send through. "Damn it, if I ever meet this crazy bastard. Levi, promise me something. If he ever tries to make a move on you. Call me instantly. And I will come to you no matter what!"

Levi nodded his head. "T-thanks Eren."

...

Levi was getting home one day after work. As he entered his apartment he froze. On his table, was a present box. Slowly he walked to it, and saw a card on top of the box. Picking it up, he read the handwriting.

_'I saw this today in a store window. I had to buy it for you, you would be so sexy in it._   
_Put it on, right now. Wear nothing else, and walk around your home in it._   
_Then go to sleep in it, let me enjoy the view'_

  
Levi stared at the note, the writing almost looked familiar, but so many people write the same way. Opening the box, he blushed as he pulled out lace girl panties, and a lace see-through baby-doll type lingerie.

He dropped them into the box as he pulled his phone out to instantly call Eren, only to freeze when he received a text from the blocked number.

_\--Don't call him. Do as I say--_

Levi trembled where he stood. Only to receive another message from his stalker. He now knew the guy was watching him, while he was at home somehow. How else would he know that he was about to call someone.

_\--Do as I say. Unless you want me to cause harm to that idiotic brunette friend of yours. He is always getting in my way from being with you--_

_\--Do as I say, and he will remain unharmed. Don't listen to me, and you may never see him alive again.--_

_\--Put on the lingerie and wear it for me, do not tell this to anyone. Or I will kill him--_

"Eren..." Levi gulped as he looked down, only to start removing his clothes. Knowing he was being watched scared him. He was trembling as he stood there naked for a moment, only to pull on the lace lingerie.

He jumped when his phone buzzed once more.

_\--Good job baby, god I knew you would be sexy in that.--_

Levi didn't know what to do, what to even think. This stalker was watching him. So he couldn't text anyone, couldn't call anyone. And if he did, Eren's life would be in danger.

"Eren...help me." He whispered weakly.

...

The man sat there on his bed, only wearing his boxers. He eyed his tablet, as he watched Levi walking around in the lingerie.

"God this is hot..."

He breathed out, clearly turned on by all of this.

"I love you Levi, and soon you will love me in return." He caressed the tablet screen as he zoomed in the camera onto Levi. "I have loved you ever since you first smiled at me."

...

"Freedom!" Eren cried out, as he left the exam room from the college. He sighed out as he pulled out a phone from his pocket, and started to type into it. Though he snapped his head around hearing a laugh. "Levi!" He was startled, not expecting to see his best friend so soon after his exam.

"Hey Eren. I came to surprise you."

"Well you succeeded." He grinned, as he shoved the phone away in a hurry. "You haven't come to visit the past couple of nights."

Levi shrugged, "You had to study." Though that was only partly it. All this week, he kept receiving sexy lingerie he was forced to wear for his stalker. He did it every night, to keep Eren safe. "So do you think you passed it?"

"God I hope so." Eren smirked. "Let's do something. You came all this way for me, let's have some fun!"

"Ah, I can't this moment, I just stopped by on my break from work."

"What about later tonight?"

"Ahh, not sure if I can.." Levi mumbled.

Eren watched him, as he shoved both hands into his pockets and sighed. "That sucks."

"Yah well..." Levi stopped speaking as he got a text message.

_\--Tonight, I want to watch you in person. Face to face.--_

"Actually, yes! How about you come over tonight? We can celebrate the fact you are done your exam."

"Sounds fun." Eren beamed with happiness.

"See you later Eren!" Levi waved and hurried off.

...

Once Levi was done work. He made his way home. He planned for Eren to come over for dinner. This left him a little time to make sure all the damned lingerie was hidden. Getting home, he was thankful to not see a new present. Sighing, he locked the door behind him, and changed out of his work clothes. He knew he was probably being watched, he searched for the cameras, but he had no luck in finding them the past couple of days.

He just hoped, once his stalker saw Eren was there, he wouldn't try anything.

Having a quick shower, he stepped out and wrapped his form in a towel. His entire body jumped hearing his front door open and close. He gripped the towel tighter around him, his heart pounded.

Eren wasn't expected for another hour or so. Gulping he looked around for something, anything he could use for a weapon to protect himself. With no luck though, he hurried to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. He could hear footsteps walking around, as he stepped from the room and into the hallway. His body still dripping wet from his shower, he peaked around the corner to look into the living room.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Hearing the voice, he screamed out, dropping his towel in fear. Standing there naked and dripping wet, he stared at Eren's now flushed face.

"EREN!" Levi's heart was pounding. "WHAT THE FUCK! YOU SCARED ME! YOU'RE EARLY!"

Eren laughed nervously. "Sorry, I uh, used the spare key you gave me. I wanted to surprise you by starting dinner when you came out." Eren's eyes drifted down Levi's body as he blushed more. "Uhh, could you....cover up?" He turned his back from his friend as he heard Levi scrambling for the towel.

With his back turned, oh did Eren have a smirk on his face.

"Right, just don't do that again!" Levi scolded as he hurried into his bedroom, while Eren stood there with eyes closed.

He could clearly see the image of his friend wet and naked, as he shook his head from those thoughts. Walking back to the kitchen, he once more got started on dinner like he planned.

...

"Sure you can't stay the night?" Levi asked, while Eren worked on putting his shoes on.

"I would love to, but I seriously can't tonight. Believe it or not, I am going out on a date." He grinned.

"Wait, a date? But it's already like midnight!" Levi stared at his friend.

"Yah well, meeting them at a club, so yah. Late night drinks, and dancing. So see you later."

Eren grinned as he left Levi's place.

Levi shook his head, what should he suspect though. He was a twenty one year old college student. Naturally he would want to go out partying after his big exam. But since Levi met Eren, he never went out, not unless it was with him.

"He never goes out clubbing or partying." Levi mumbled softly. He leaned his back against his closed front door. "Eren who are you meeting?"

Shaking these thoughts off, Levi stepped away from his door. Only to stop himself, as he looked back at the door. He saw it was still unlocked. Hurrying to it, he reached for the lock.

However at that moment the door opened up. He gasped as he saw a tall man standing in the doorway. He wore a hoodie with the hood pulled over his head that also wore a baseball hat, that helped to hide his face in shadows. All except for his lips.

"Hey baby..."

Levi stumbled backwards, he tripped and fell to the floor staring at his stalker. He waited for Eren to leave, before he made his move in coming here. Levi watched in fear as he stepped inside and shut the door, locking it behind himself.

"How about you go get into one of those sexy little presents I left you."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!"

Levi jumped up, he ran to grab his cell phone as he hit the first number he thought of. Eren. He wouldn't be too far, he could run back and save him.

Though as the phone in his hand started to ring in his ear, he dropped it as a song played out loud. He stared at his stalker in pure terror.

"N-no. It can't be. It just can't be."

His stalker grinned, walking towards him silently.

"E-eren...." He whispered in fear, as the ringtone kept playing.

_'Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_  
_I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'less I feel you next to me_  
_You take the pain I feel_  
_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_  
_I don't wanna sleep_  
_I don't wanna dream_  
_Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
_The way you make me feel_  
_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate livin' without you_  
_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_  
_But my demons lay in waitin'_  
_Tempting me away_  
_Oh how I adore you_  
_Oh how I thirst for you_  
_Oh how I need you_

_Comatose_  
_I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_  
_I don't wanna live_  
_I don't wanna breathe_  
_'less I feel you next to me'_  
...


End file.
